The Universe
by Richsoldier
Summary: This is the beginning of a series of stories that I am posting here. In this story, a great Creator creates a vast, beautiful universe, and for a long time all is well between The Creator and his creation, until darkness rises in the soul of his greatest servant Trigon, causing a series of events that change the course of history and the universe forever.
1. Creation

The Universe

Chapter 1: Creation.

Before the dawn of time, there was an eternal being. Creative, wonderful, loving, and all-powerful, this being dreamt of a world that he could call his prized creation, and walk with them in harmony for all eternity. And so the being created the universe, with the Earth and its planetary siblings, as well as many hundreds of thousands of galaxies and other planets. But the being held Earth as his most prized planet, hailing it as a world after his own mind, inhabited by beings made in his own image whom he called humans. To lead them and take care of his planet, he placed a powerful guardian named Trigon in charge of it. This is where our story begins.

The sun rose over the luscious green plains and rolling hills of Earth, awakening its inhabitants. Birds chirped and soared through the sky, and land animals foraged for food. A cool breeze swept across the landscape and rustled the trees of massive forests, mixing in with the warm day to create the perfect temperature. In a large city called Azarath which was built in flat, fertile farmlands, humans arose to begin their day. Coming out of their homes, they greeted one another with love as though they were their own kin, and children ran out to play with friends, resuming their games and activities as if they hadn't even stopped to sleep the day before. These people were happy, content, and desiring to grow and learn. They knew nothing of war, death, famine, disease, and any other forms of suffering. Life was beautiful and perfect, just the way it was purposed to be made.

Out at the gates of Azarath, a powerful representative of the eternal being, whose name was Trigon, breathed in the fresh air of the morning as he walked into the grand downtown of Azarath. The white, marble buildings with golden lining shined brightly in the sunlight, and many of the children were in the streets playing with their magic, a power bestowed upon the universe that allowed one unlock its deepest secrets. Trigon smiled at the happiness and pleasantry, and it warmed his heart to see the joy in the children's faces. He went to the Grand Temple to meet with the eternal being, whom of which became known to his people as the Creator.

Trigon was a tall, muscular man with white skin and slicked back dark hair. He had blues eyes, and wore a white Toga and a pair of sandals. As he approached his place of meeting with the Creator, he bowed before a golden, shining altar. The Creator walked down to him, and Trigon arose to me him, "Hello, master. Another wonderful day to walk with your creation, don't you think? The people have been gathering together supplies in preparation for a new journey Westward. They plan to make a new city there, and asked me to beseech your blessing on their travels." Trigon said. The Creator, clothed in white robes and glowing brightly, smiled, "I have come for that very reason, old friend. Afterwards, I wish to go out with them to where they seek to settle, so that I can bless the land even further. Ah, this world will be so wonderful when they're done!" The Creator said with great joy as he walked with Trigon out of the temple and to where the people were preparing.

As they walked, the Creator felt something arise inside of Trigon's heart. He looked over to him, "Trigon? Why do you feel this way?" He asked. Trigon was surprised at the Creator's sudden question, "What do you mean, master?"

"Trigon. I can see into your heart. Lying will not hide anything from me."

Trigon became defensive, "I have nothing to hide, master! I am content with all that we have, and the kingdom you have given me. Now, let us make haste! The people await!" He said, and he moved forward, far ahead of the Creator. Once he felt far enough away that he was safe, he took in a deep breath and calmed himself down. He had thought that his power was strong enough to hide his feelings, but to his dismay it was not. He had failed to hide his true feeling, that of which was jealousy in his heart, and he had felt this for some time.

When Trigon and the Creator reached the people, The Creator raised his hands and spoke to them, "Citizens of Azarath! I have heard that you wish to embark upon a new journey West, and that you wish my blessing upon you! Well, not only will you have my blessing, but also you will have my company all the way! For I have made plans to join you as you cross the landscape of Earth! We shall go forth as soon as you all are ready!" When the Creator finished, the people cheered and leapt for joy. But in their moment of happiness and splendor, Trigon couldn't help but feel jealous of the Creator's power.


	2. Go Forth And Multiply

Chapter 2: Go Forth And Multiply.

In the following years, humans, with cities large and small being built everywhere, populated Earth's Eastern hemisphere. As they journeyed with their Creator throughout the lands, Trigon remained in Azarath taking care of the things needed for these many expeditions. His discontent grew even more as he watched the Creator leave with his creation on grand adventures. The Creator was aware of Trigon's feelings however, and would always tell him of the places the humans have built new cities in, and would journey with him to each soon after they had begun construction. Even with tales, trips, and assurances that Trigon's role in all this was extremely important, his jealousy grew with each passing day.

On a trip into the Southeastern jungle areas of the East, Trigon walked with the Creator through a path concealed to most. There, they talked a long time about the world and how it was progressing, and all the species that were building their planets up to be grand and beautiful civilizations. "So many worlds, master. All the different species, all the different languages they speak, and all the different types of them. You're power knows no limits. Sometimes I wish I had that power to be just like you. I would create my own world, and I would be with my creation as you are with yours." The Creator was surprised by these words, "Trigon, I need you right were you are. As I have said many a time before, your roll in this universe is not only the greatest responsibility in the universe, but you are also taking care of my prized creation. I couldn't think of a greater position for you."

"Master, I am grateful for all these things, but you walk with your people, you lead them through your world, and I'm just the supply manager." Trigon said.

"You are far more than that, Trigon. Trust me. I made you as well, and when this world is ready, I have great plans for you and the humans." The Creator said, trying to reassure him of his future. But even with these words, and Trigon's cheering up and accepting look on his face, The Creator could see that his resentment was taking hold, and dark days may be in the near future for him.

Arriving back in Azarath, Trigon went into the rural lands of the grand city in search of a human woman he'd been seeing. Her name was Arella, and the two had known each other for nine and one half years, and had married a year ago. Standing at a distance, by a wood fence, he looked at her while she was working in the fields. Her beautiful, slender form shone brightly in the sunset, and when she stood up to see him, her eyes sparkled in the light. She waved to him, and he came over.

Arella was a young white girl who was tall and strong, just like Trigon, which was one of the reasons he was drawn to her in the first place. The Creator himself had set aside this patch of land for them on the day of their marriage, and had declared them holy as one, just as he had all other marriages. When he reached her, he kissed her and gave her a big hug, "Ah, how good it is to be with you once more, my love!"

"The feelings are doubly the same, my love!" Arella replied. Carrying her basket of wheat with her, she walked with Trigon to the small farmhouse up on a hill. Once inside, she set her basket by the door and sat down on their loveseat, beckoning Trigon to join her. There they stayed for a long time, talking, laughing. Then, when bedtime came, Trigon whispered to her, "Darling, come to bed with me. I wish to know you better." She nodded, with love in her eyes, and that night they knew each other far deeper than they had ever known before.


	3. Restless

Chapter 3: Restless.

Nine months later, a daughter was born to them. The Creator blessed her, and gave her the name Raven, symbolizing her intelligence along with many other traits. For several years, the family was happy and content. But soon, Arella saw the darkness in Trigon, and went to the Creator to speak about this to him. The Creator listened with intent, and chose to give Raven a red gemstone with the power to protect her from her father's dark influence. He filled her with more magic than she previously had received from Trigon, to give her the power to defend herself and her mother should the need arise.

Arella walked out of the temple with Raven. Raven, age 7, asked her mother, "Why is the Creator so troubled?" as she had seen that the Creator was growing very concerned day by day. Her mother knelt down beside her, "The Creator is concerned about father, that's all. He's been feeling badly as of recent, and the Creator wants to help him." Raven nodded, "Okay, I see now. The Creator is good. He cares for father very much, and I like that." She said. Her mother looked at her with worry in her eyes, but she quickly put on a smile and walked Raven home.

Later that night, as Raven looked up at the stars, she heard her mother and father arguing loudly from inside the house. She didn't like it when this happened, and it made her feel very embarrassed knowing that no other family did this. After some time, the Creator appeared next to her with a solemn face. He said to her, "Raven, my darling little girl, you are so strong and so very brave. Those are two of the reasons why I gave you your name, for ravens are strong and brave creatures. I need you to be brave for me now and forever. Do you understand?" Raven sat for a moment, worried, "What's wrong, master? Is there something going on with mother and father?" The Creator smiled with compassion and sadness in his heart, and placed his hand on her cheek, "My sweet child, you have been thrust into something that never should have been placed upon you. Whatever happens, remember that all three of us love you more than life itself." And with that, the Creator entered their house. Suddenly, the yelling stopped, and a bright flash came from the house. Panicked, Raven ran inside to see what had happened. Nobody was there, so she thought hard as to where they both could be. Her first idea was the Grand Temple, so she ran as fast as she could to it. But nothing could have prepared her or anyone in the universe for what was about to happen.


	4. Destruction

Chapter 4: Destruction.

Raven dashed through the darkened streets of Azarath, finally reaching the main road with a clear view of the Grand Temple. Suddenly, the top of the temple exploded in a huge fireball reaching into the sky.

^A Few Minutes Earlier^

Trigon and Arella stood before the Creator in an instant inside the Grand Temple. Arella remained silent, and kneeled before him, but Trigon, in his uncontrollable rage, lashed out at the Creator, "You! What business do you have meddling in my personal affairs? And what makes you think can give my daughter a gemstone that allows her to defend herself from her own father!?" The Creator returned in a stern voice, "Trigon, your greed and malcontent have given evil a doorway into this world! If you persist with this desire to take my place, the lie you believe will seal your fate and the fate of the entire universe! You are my most respected official, and I have kept you by my side for all eternity. Please do not squander what I have given you!" Trigon was only made angrier by these words, "It's always you at the top! You the one who goes on all the journeys with the humans! You who gives me my place and chooses what I do with my life and my own child! Well, no longer! I can be like you! I can take your place on this world, and I will this very instant!" He declared. "Trigon! Don't!" Arella pleaded, but Trigon pushed her away, "Away from me you lying woman! You conspire against me by sending my own daughter to be claimed as The Creator's own! And now you try to stop me as I take control? Never!" He said. Pushing her aside and turning to the Creator, whose face was bedraggled with sadness and anger, he slammed his fists together, "Now, I show you who truly is fit to rule!" And he exploded into a massive ball of fire that went through the roof. His outfit turned to that of a barbaric warrior, and his skin turned bright red. His eyes glowed yellow, and one more set of them appeared over his original eyes. His hair turned white, and horns grew out of his head. He had now become the first demon, and thus released evil into the world, causing unrest amongst Azarath, and poisoning the once pure magic with darkness and hate.

The Creator quickly rushed Arella out of the temple and into the courtyard. Instructing her to remain, he turned to face Trigon, whom of which emerged out of the ruins of the Grand Temple entrance. As Raven ran up, she froze, seeing Trigon standing in his new form. She ran to her mother, "Mother! What is that at the top of the stairs? Did it do something to father?" Trigon heard this and said, "No, sweetie it's me! Your father!" But Raven did not believe him, "No, you can't be my father! You're ugly and evil! What have you done with him?" The Creator chimed in, "She raised a good question, Trigon. What have you done with him?"

That was all Trigon could take. He flew towards the Creator, who quickly moved out of the way and allowed him to slam into a building. "What happened to my most powerful and well respected servant? What happened to Raven's loving father?" Trigon leapt from the building, "Silence!" He yelled as he came down, slamming his fists into the ground. The Creator again moved away, and with a lift of his hand tossed Trigon back into the Grand Temple. He entered the temple, and created a spellbound cage around Trigon. Fruitlessly, Trigon tried to break free, but it was not use. The Creator came up to him, "Do you resent your actions?" he said. Trigon yelled defiantly at him. With a heavy heart, the Creator laid judgment on him, "Because you have done these things, you have released evil into my creation, causing death, disease, war, famine, and all other forms of evil. For that, you will be forever confined to this palace, never to leave until a place different from here is made for your eternal punishment."

The Creator turned away, as Trigon screamed curses at him. He walked down the steps to Arella and Raven, "Trigon will no longer be free, and this will be the last time we speak face to face. Whatever happens in the future, know that you both have a special place at my side when you die." Arella was panicked, "Die? What is it to die?" she asked, because they had never known death before. "To die is to pass from this world to my own. Spread the word from here that those who believe in my existence and do right by others and right by me will surely join me in my home which is called Heaven. But those who do evil will be sent to Trigon, whose only purpose is now to send evildoers to a place I have created called Hell. I must go now. Attend to your daughter well, Arella. She will do great things in the coming years. I love you both, and the world I have made with all its inhabitants." And with that, the Creator ascended into the sky, and left Earth.

Arella held a sobbing Raven tightly as the dust settled around the demolished temple grounds. In time, she did as the Creator instructed, telling the world of the way back to him.


	5. The World Will One Day Unite

Chapter 5: The Worlds Shall One Day Unite.

After leaving Earth, the Creator stopped and looked back at his most prized world. He grieved over Trigon's betrayal, and that evil had now entered the world, but he had a plan to try and counteract it.

The Creator went to a separate galaxy near by, and created a world of horse-like, sentient beings whose planet was given life by the magic that several special artifacts produced. He made the planet Myrth, and gave it the Elements of Harmony, artifacts of which held the power to counteract the corruption of dark magic. He connected the Elements to the Heart of Myrth, an artifact that produced and received magic, thereby giving Myrth life. By doing all this, he effectively made Myrth the magical center of the universe. He entrusted Myrth to Princess Celestia, who would lead the planet in harmony for many, many years.

After that, he went to another galaxy nearby, and went down to the entirely mechanical planet called Cybertron. There, he gave them an artifact called the Matrix of Leadership to the race that inhabited Cybertron, the Transformers. The Matrix granted the wisdom and strength of the Creator himself to the one who was chosen to use it. That Transformer would lead his brothers and sisters until a new leader was selected from a council of Transformers called Primes, and this group, under the leadership of the Matrix bearer, would lead the Primes in protecting Cybertron.

With one special planet in each galaxy, the three galaxies were brought close together so that they would connect with each other in time. As the Creator finally opened a doorway to Heaven, he viewed his beloved Creation on last time. The grand vastness of it all was striking, and a true sight to behold. All the many species in existence, and all the different cultures still made for a wonderful world indeed, even if it was now tainted. "The worlds will one day unite. I know it." And with that, the Creator stepped through the door, and closed it shut.

Many years after the Creator visited Cybertron, however, the government became prideful and arrogant, causing the discontent of Cybertron's people in regards to their leadership. And this led to the radical new ideas presented by one particular, and soon-to-be infamous Transformer: Megatron.


End file.
